Evaluate $f^3+11g-4h$ when $f=3$, $g=2$ and $h=7$.
Let's substitute $ f =3$, $ g= {2}$, and $ h={7}$ into the expression. $\phantom{=} f^3+11 {g}-4{ h}$ $=3^3+11( {2})-4({ 7})$ $=27+22-28$ $=21$